Free Side
by Adrian King1
Summary: Sequel to 'Another Side'. As a reviewer said, new adventures, new enemies and more Seth power. But the important thing is: It doesn't matter if you put it back together, a broken vessel will still have cracks.
1. Beginning Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**Beginning Again**

**Seth's POV**

I wanted to curse out loud. This girl couldn't just let me go, could she? No, she had to be stubborn. I just had to get away from her and my goal would be right there, I would be a step closer.

A water wall appearing in front of me broke me from my thoughts as I sighed tiredly. Stupid, naïve, stubborn girl. Freezing a section of the wall I with a little tweak of my own so that I could break through it I left the barrier behind me. The shouts of my pursuer never stopping, demanding, asking and sometimes _begging_ me to come back. To not betray her, them. But I wouldn't listen.

I had a goal after all.

The wolves barked encouragement in my mind as I continued my advance. Skidding in Ice chutes through the forest as the girl ran behind me. I knew she wouldn't give up. She was like that. However, I couldn't help but wish she would. It would make things so much easier.

The trees started to become scarce and a valley appeared in front of me. And her, I supposed. A massive waterfall divided it right in the middle. I heard her shout as I finished crossing the river.

"STOP!"

I turned around to see her standing on the other side of the river. The girl that I had come to view as a rival. And also as a best friend of sorts. The one I thought could understand at least part of the loss I had suffered. But she was in my way now. And I wouldn't let her just do that.

"Stop, _please_!" She begged. I almost flinched at her voice. Never had I thought that the knucklehead could muster that much desperation in her voice.

"I have to do this. I _will_ have my revenge." I said, my tone colder than my magic. "And not even you can stop me."

"So you will betray me." She said, as hurt as she was angry. "You will betray everyone back there…" She continued signaling behind her. "For your revenge?"

"I will do what I have to. I _will _kill him." I answered, not a shadow of doubt in my tone. "The Snake will give me the power to do so."

"Have you lost your mind?!" She shouted in disbelief.

"Maybe. Maybe I lost it _that_ day." I conceded not in the least affected by either her accusation or my own words. "And it changes nothing. You won't change my mind."

"Then I'll have to drag you back." She said resolutely. Water bubbles raising behind her.

"You can certainly try." I said dispassionately as my own magic manifested in a cold mist at my feet.

A second later Water arrows met an Ice shield. They chipped into it but nowhere fast enough for it to break before I could make my move. I skidded to the side in another chute while forming my next attack.

"Spirit Blizzard!" The shout was followed by a storm of little Ice blades rushing at the girl. Leaves from the distant trees carried by the wind fell victims of the attack first, cut into tiny frozen pieces that where then carried by the river.

"Naiad's Shield!" Was her answer to my attack, a dome of water succeeded in stopping the icy blades. At least in part, the barrage continued testing the dome, trying to see which one would last longer. No one would find the result of that showdown as the girl voiced. "Divine Wave!"

The dome morphed into a massive wave that came my way, pushing back my spell like it was nothing. I clicked my tongue. Stubborn girl indeed.

"Deathly Avalanche!" The wave met with its Ice counterpart in another fight for dominance. If the girl thought she could defeat me with a spell that she had copied from me, then she had another thing coming.

"I thought we were friends!" She never did learn to give up. It was her way, she liked to tell whoever was willing to listen, and also those who weren't.

"Will you shut up already?!" I replied exasperated. She didn't understand. She didn't understand at all. I wouldn't back down either, not from this. Revenge had been my everything for the longest time. I couldn't live with him still alive. I just couldn't. "Guys, time for a hunt." I voiced as I summoned a pair of Icy black wolves. They quickly turned back and replied with a bark before running off. A smirk made its way to my face as I decided to answer her indirect insult with one of my own. "Ice Beam!" My Ice magic shot at directly through my avalanche and her wave. I could almost picture her eyes widening. She had named that attack. That would teach her.

Her wave stopped as she threw herself to the side avoiding the beam. A second later she shot in the air in a torrent of water dodging the avalanche. I sighed in annoyance. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"Merciful Rain!" I wanted to snort at that. Only this girl would call merciful a rain of Water bullets. As it was I was too preoccupied by the fact that said rain was targeting me. So I wasted no time in bringing another Ice shield in front of me. The rain hurt my defense. A lot. But it still couldn't get past it fast enough.

As her spell stopped I skidded towards her full speed, magic circles forming on my palms. While I continued my advance towards her I started shooting Ice spears towards her that she dodged time and time again boosting herself with her own Water magic. But the purpose of it all was achieved. I was close to her.

"Frost Knight." I said eerily while an Ice armor slowly formed over my body. Her eyes widened as she brought her hands up and a blue circle appeared between us. Too late. A punch went right through the incomplete circle and into her gut, sending her flying away, skidding against the water a couple of times.

Taking a deep breath in, I turned around to leave and thus, continuing my path towards my goal.

"I'm not done yet." I took another deep breath in, this time out of annoyance. I turned around to see her kneeling on top of the water. Her magic supporting her as did mine, both solidifying the surface of the water through different means. A cough escapes her lips before she turned to look at me. Anger visible in her features. She never had been hard to read. "I said I would bring you back."

As those words left her lips she shot towards riding a pillar of water. Her hands balled into fists covered themselves in bubbles of liquid, no doubt it worked in a similar way to my armor.

Planting my feet on the small Ice platforms that I had formed in order to stand above the water I sent both fists towards her. And like that both our hands clashed against the other's. Neither stopped the attack, neither was pushed back. As we stood face to face I saw more hurt in her eyes than anger in her face. It almost hurt myself to look at them. Almost.

"Are you going to throw our friendship away just like that?" She asked, stubbornly trying to change my mind.

"You should be grateful." I answered. "He told me that I would have to kill my best friend to become stronger." Her eyes widened. "But I refuse to follow his path. I will kill him with my own strength. So, be grateful that you still get to live." I told her right into her face. "At least you will, if you stop getting in my way."

"I will bring you back!" She shouted. Her mouth opened to scream something more at me but a surprise attack interrupted her. She was tackled to the side by the wolves I had summoned earlier.

"Good job guys." They barked in response.

"Shark Darts!" The three of us turned to see Water-made sharks rushing at us. I skidded in an instantly made Ice chute. The wolves weren't so lucky. The Water constructs clashed against them, destroying both my wolves and themselves. Not that I saw it. I was more focused on the knucklehead in front of me.

"Spirit Blizzard!" I shouted once again, this time skidding right behind the spell.

"Naiad's Shield!" She answered the same way too. As I expected. She confidently started speaking again. "Didn't work the first time, what made yo-" Her words were interrupted abruptly. I had skidded along the side of the Water dome. I knew her and I knew the technique. The dome looked impenetrable. The problem was that it only _looked_ like that. It was stronger where the user focused its strength. The sides were vulnerable even if they didn't look that way.

With that in mind, I froze the side of the dome while the blizzard clashed against the front. Breaking through the Water wall like I had done during the chase my feet connected against the side of her head while she was mid speech.

Her shield fell and my blizzard stopped. I looked impassively at her. She was making an effort to stand once again to face me. I was having none of that.

"It's over." I said with an even voice. "Ice-"

"Water-" She started at the same time, she was barely conscious already.

""Dragon!"" We said in unison. And said spells shot at one another. Water and Ice clashed once again, this time for good.

Moments later silence perpetuated the place, only interrupted by the sound of water flowing and falling down the waterfall in the background and the wind rushing past me.

I looked at her body lying unresponsive on the shore of the river. The only sign of life was barely noticeable way her chest rose and fell while bringing oxygen to her lungs. I chuckled hollowly.

"And this is it." I said to myself, as the only one that remained conscious. "The end of our friendship."

I turned around and left the valley. Never once did I turn around to acknowledge my former friend and rival, nor the place where I had grown up.

No. I had a goal, and I would achieve it.

"And…" I barely was able to hear that. "CUT!"

I let out a breath of air. That had been a difficult scene to get. Maou knows we had been trying to get it to work for days already. It always went wrong somewhere. Either Serafall beat the crap out of me, because come on, she was a Maou for crying out loud, or some of the spell clashes went wrong or just us doing some transition between movements not spectacular enough.

"Damn, tell me that scene was perfect." I all but demanded. "If I have to do that scene one more time I swear to Serafall I will do something we will all regret."

"Mou, relax, Se-tan." I turned to see Serafall standing beside me as if we hadn't just been having a battle where she looked half-dead in the end. As if I could do that to the Ultimate Female Devil. I was damn strong, but not _that _strong. "I'm sure it was perfect. Wasn't it?" The look she gave the director was more menacing than anything I could muster. And she was telling me to relax… Looked like she was tired of failed shots too.

"Y-yes. It was perfect this time." The guy looked both frightened and relieved at the same time. I guessed he was happy that it was perfect. I certainly wouldn't want to deal with a pissed off Serafall.

"That's a relief, isn't it, Serafall?" I asked with a smile on my face as I swung a towel over my shoulder around my neck and picked up a water bottle.

"Mou, how many times do I have to tell you. It's Levi-tan." She pouted childishly.

"I can go back to Leviathan-sama if you want." I teased her and her pout intensified. I had to chuckled at that. How I was on first name basis with two Maous and the Fallen Angel Governor was still beyond me. But I was beyond the point in which I wondered that kind of things. Gulping down the water, I idly remembered how I had gotten were I was.

It had been four months since the award ceremony of the Young Devil Gathering. Two months since I had started to work on Serafall's show.

Serafall Leviathan herself had come to get me. After the Rating Games and the battle of the Gremory vs Astaroth fiasco, I was a hero to the public, much the same as the Red Dragon Emperor was. And with the latter being a star in the making that rivaled her, she wanted a something to stay on top of the viewer ratings. And that's where I entered.

The thing that had sold the idea to me and Seek was that the magic used during the show wasn't made out of special effects. Oh no, it was very much real. When we heard about that, we signed in instantly. It was basically me getting practice sessions with a Maou. Who in their right mind would say no? Or maybe it was just us that were obsessed with training. Our only comfort was that we weren't as bad a Sairaorg. Or at least we weren't battle-maniacs like him. I shuddered at the thought.

I was a pretty good actor, it seemed, which certainly helped a lot. Turns out that, if you can synchro with souls, synchronizing with a fictional character wasn't so difficult. Who would have thought?

The troublesome thing was getting my souls to participate. The only ones that had accepted to take part on the show were Sirius and Regulus. The former, with his ever playful personality, had jumped at the idea. The latter, giving the fact that he always gave off the impression of a child trying to play adult, had been reluctant at first but quickly ended up enjoying it.

The three of us had been trying to get Narcissa on board for some time. She was a serious and proper lady, but no matter what she was a _young_ lady and as such she also liked to have fun from time to time. Which is what me and the other two wolves were trying to use against her to get her to join. I was sure she would cave in eventually.

"Can we go early?" I asked the director. "This was the last scene we needed to get done, wasn't it?"

"Of course. Thank you very much for you hard work." He answered and I smiled. I wasted no time going for my things. "Good luck on your date!" He shouted from outside the changing room and I gave a wry smile at that.

It was Sunday, and for whoever wonders what the hell I'm doing working on a Sunday… well, we had the date for the release of the chapter on us already. That scene had been tricky indeed. I just hoped that we wouldn't encounter something similar for some time.

The poor director had almost been frozen to death by Seek's glare once he asked her if I could come for the shot. In the end, Serafall had to take his place and ask herself. Even then, she had almost had to _order_ my girlfriend to let me go. I couldn't fault her really, Sundays were our day.

Once I was ready, I took my bag and headed outside to where the teleportation circle was located. Serafall was already waiting for me outside. At times like that I realized why she always had a magical girl outfit on. It was so much easier than having to change all the time. And considering that she loved the outfit, it was a win-win for her.

"Tell Seek-tan that I'm sorry I had to steal you." She said truthfully and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, she will forget about it soon enough." I reassured the Maou, and wasn't that a surreal thing all things considered? "Just don't do that again too often… or ever." I warned. Seekvaira could be temperamental when too many things happened out of her plans. And as much as she didn't want to have 'plans' in our relationship, it was an inevitable thing that she had some… or one, really. The only plan she had was 'Sundays are ours'. That was it really, everything else was on the fly.

Serafall seemed to get a bit nervous at my words. Just my luck that my girlfriend could intimidate even a Maou. I smirked inwardly, I wouldn't have her any other way.

"Bye, Serafall." I woke her up from her thoughts. "I'll see if I can get Sona to agree on an appearance on the show next time I see her." I said before she had time to tell me. She had said those words to me everytime she could. She really was obsessed with her little sister. I almost pitied Sona.

"Thanks, Se-tan!" She shouted waving her hand at me. "You are the best!"

I chuckled as the light of the teleportation circle engulfed me. A second later, I opened my eyes to see the living room of our house in the human world. Trina was playing her guitar and the kids where listening attentively.

"Hey everyone, how's it going?" I called out and Leo, Liam and Lucie instantly stood in their feet and made their way to me. Trina waved at me before going back to her instrument.

"Big bro, how was it in the set?" Lucie was the first one to get the question out of her mouth. They had been really excited to see me in the show. They really were kids. What the hell was with everyone telling me they weren't anymore. I wanted to roll my eyes every time someone came with that bullshit to me.

"Great, we finally got the scene. So, there won't be a delay on the release." The three of them let out a sigh of relief. I had to suppress a chuckle at that. "Where's everyone else?"

"Alan and Xander are having another… spar." Leo informed me and this time I did chuckle. Alan and Xander were really competitive in their swordsmanship. They had duels against each other every chance they got. "Brittney and Ayumi are meditating, I think. They could be lazing around in their rooms too." He said with a wry smile.

"What did you say, Leo?" Came Brittney's voice from the hall and Leo paled and started stammering denials. The lightning user just rolled her eyes at the boy and turned to me. "Hey, Seth. You are early. Did you get the scene?" She asked and I nodded with a relieved smile. "Great, we won't have to deal with a pissed off Seek." Everyone in the room shuddered.

"Anyhow…" Liam said, probably trying to break everyone from the dreadful mental image. "Dovray is in the kitchen working on supper already…" And seeing my expression he added. "And no, he isn't cooking for you too. He was sure neither would like for him to do so." I smiled at my brother's good thinking. Dovray was always reliable. "And you know where Iorek is."

"Great, I'll catch up with the oversized puppy really quick and then Seek and I will go out…" I trailed off as I noticed something. Lucie was wearing strange clothes. Strange for her at least.

We had never been able to break her from the habit of wearing baggy clothes that hide her from the world. Which was why I was shocked to see her with a skirt and a sleeveless blouse. I blinked. And blinked again. Said girl's face quickly turned the same color as Gremory's hair. I turned to Liam, he seemed to have dressed up too, although it was less noticeable. A grin spread in my face and both paled.

"Oho…" I kept turning between them and the rest of the group watched amused. "When did this happened?"

"This afternoon." Leo answered instantly. Both of his friends turned to him with a betrayed expression.

"Tell me everything." I said grinning like a madman.

"Big bro!" The apparently new couple whined.

"Well, I almost had to push Liam to do so, he was a nervous wreck. Once he asked Lucie wasn't much better. I think she had literal steam coming out of her ears." They boy said with an amused expression that was mirrored by Trina and Brittney. Apparently, I was the only one to miss it. Oh, I was going to have some words with the director about unexpected shots.

"And you didn't want to tell me?" I turned to the couple with a mock hurt expression. "You don't love your big bro anymore." I put my hand over my heard dramatically.

"Big bro!" They whined again. Ah, it was so much fun to tease the young ones. I smirked at them.

"And if you think this is bad, just wait until after the date." I said and started walking towards the door that lead outside. I turned at the door just to see the horror in their faces. It was good to be the big brother. "Hey, Iorek! I'm back!" I shouted extending both arms to stop the tackle that I knew would come. It wasn't as fun as the first time we met now that he was twice as tall as at that time.

While I held both his horns in my hands, he gave me an affectionate bark as a greeting and I started petting his head.

"Everything quiet today as well?" I asked conversationally. He barked a confirmation as he went to lie besides the house again. "That's great. All went well with me too. We finally got the scene." He sent me a series of barks that resembled a laugh far too much to my linking. "Yeah, laugh it up. Someday I'll convince Seek to send you for the show too." I said and he whimpered. He really didn't like the idea, although for some reason the children loved him. Serafall was in fact in some serious discussions with Seek to get the behemoth cub on the show. "Well, I was just checking in. I have to get to Seek before she decides to send another Wind barrage my way." He laughed again as I gave him a mean look. "See you later." I said going back inside.

"Dovray!" I shouted while making my way to Seek's study.

"Just go, I won't be responsible for your death!" He shouted from the kitchen and I chuckled while shaking my head. He wasn't wrong though, I thought as I opened the door to see my blond-haired pink-eyed girlfriend.

"Welcome back." She said curtly. I just made my way around the desk, standing behind her chair and putting both hands on her shoulders. Leaning down I kissed the top of her head.

"Hey beautiful." I said warmly. "Where do you want to go tonight?" I didn't have to see her face to know she was having trouble maintaining her impassive face.

"Let's just go someplace quite." She said after a moment with a tired sigh. "I had a long day and you being away on the show didn't help." I nodded in understanding.

"Then let's go." I said taking her hand in mine and dragging her out of the room.

"But I'm not ready." She said almost panicking. "I was just waiting to see when you would-"

"Doesn't matter." I interrupted. "You look beautiful as always." Instantly her cheeks turned pink and I smiled at her. "Do I look bad?"

"… No." She said turning away as I continued to drag her through the house.

"Great." And with that we were already on the circle. "Bye everyone, see you later!" After I had received a reply from everyone, I added. "Liam! Lucie! Be careful, I don't want to be an uncle just yet!" And with that we were engulfed by the light again.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

Wow, it's here guys. Feels like a lifetime ago since I finished Another Side, even more so since I _started_ it. Nothing really happens in the chapter but I think it's ok to re-introduce the series. I think of this as a 'hello again' type of chapter.

Yes, I changed the title I gave this when I published Another Side's epilogue. Honestly, I don't even know why I used that name back then. I was already thinking of naming the sequel like this. At the moment the name had just struck me and it sounded cool. Yeah, stupid idea, I know.

I was also going to wait until I had several chapters before publishing. But considering the speed at which I'm writing right now, that would be just cruel.

Anyway, are you excited? I certainly am. I have a soft spot for this series and its characters. This was my first series after all.

So, make my day people. Tell me what do you think? Are you as excited as I am? Do you expect something from the series? Leave a review, I would appreciate it.

**See you.**


	2. Normality

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**Normality**

"I hate you."

"That's a lie if I ever heard one." I replied cheekily. Seek just huffed and turned away. I chuckled quietly as I admired her cute annoyed face. We were currently in a restaurant. It wasn't over the top but it was fancy enough for us. Definitely not the place where people would expect the heiress of House Agares to go for dinner though. Which was kind of the point and what both of us preferred.

We were more practical people after all. Neither wanted more than was necessary, which wasn't to say we would just accept anything, we had standards if a little lower than the rest of the nobility. It also helped stay away from the politics that involved any type of encounter with a noble anywhere. We simply didn't want to deal with that on our day.

"Would it have killed you to give me a few minutes?" She said turning to glare at me.

"No. I just wanted to be alone with you as soon as possible." Her cheeks tinted with pink as she looked away once more and I chuckled to myself. "I really don't like being away from you on Sundays." I admitted with a smile. "I miss you twice as much when I am."

"I do too." She replied looking down. I knew she was fidgeting with her fingers beneath the table. I sighed and she flinched.

"Seek, I've told you a million times." I said exasperatedly. "You don't have to say those kinds of things if it makes you uncomfortable." I chided her. "It just feels like I'm forcing you to do so, which makes me feel bad."

"Sorry." She whispered, still not looking at me, as the waitress brought our drinks to the table.

For anyone that doesn't know, Seek wasn't the most expressive woman around. She had serious trouble showing emotions. Part of it was due to her own personality. Another part of it was because of her environment while growing up. Noble households could put a lot of pressure on kids.

In Seek's case, she ended up closing off her emotions to keep a perfect façade. That mindset kept away any potential friends she could have had, with the exception of Sona. The Sitri heiress was the only one that could rival her in an intellectual level which acted as a bridge for them to socialize. Even with that, Seek's social prowess was stunted her whole life.

That made it no surprise that I had been the one to recruit most of the peerage. The ones that I didn't had joined for their own reasons more than by her actions. She would never tell me, but she was ashamed of this fact.

Now, you may be wondering how we ended up being so close. The first thing was that, as Sona, I had come to be a mind equal after some time. The second was that I could read her. Neither knew why, but I could easily read her. Our theory was that we had lived together for a long time and that we could understand each other in an intellectual level. As for me, she was beautiful, intelligent, powerful and ambition. How could I resist her? I could definitely deal with some awkwardness for her.

So, because of all this, I spent the majority of our dates trying to help her open up. It wasn't easy, progress was painfully slow and Seek getting frustrated and forcing herself didn't help. But we would get there, we had thousands of years after all. For all her careful planning and cold head, she could be really impatient with some things.

"I know, it's just…" She continued speaking in a low voice. "I just want you to know." She admitted, this time looking directly into my eye. A grin slowly split my face. That was the kind of thing I was trying to help her with. Each time she managed to express her emotions so truthfully made my day.

"I love you Seek." I told her. Her face turned beet red but she didn't look away.

"I love you too." She whispered. Her volume still bothered me but I could easily ignore that. I was just happy I could hear her say those words.

"What did I miss while on the set?" I asked casually. She gave me a grateful nod and let out a relieved sigh before straightening up.

"Well. I received a reply for my little project." I snorted.

"I wouldn't call that a _little_ project." I said with a grin. "But I'm glad. I hope you succeed." She sent a small smile me way and I continued. "I would offer to go with you just in case but you would surely send a Wind blade at me." She just answered me with nod and a smirk that told me I was right. "When are you going then?"

"In a few days. So, I'll prepare everything I may need in the meantime."

"Hm." I hummed nodding. "Well, I guess I'll have to look for something to do. I'll probably see if Sairaorg is free for a spar." Seek snorted at that and I gave her a wan smile, when was the Bael _not_ free for a spar with someone he considered powerful. "Or go visit Sona." She raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes. "We don't have that many friends you know."

"We?" She asked still with her eyebrow up. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again. Her lips twitched.

"Yes, we." I said glaring at her. "And the list isn't really long. I guess we could put in Azazel and Ajuka but they mostly just want to talk about Sacred Gears and things like that. They aren't really fond of small talk. Well, Azazel is, but small talking to him is like talking with the Red One." Her expression turned cold for a second and I smirked. After that we paused for a second as the waitress came back with our food. "So, it's just Sairaorg and Sona. I guess I can visit the Gremory group. I've been delaying it for a long time."

"Yes, good relationships with the other ones of the 'Four Novice Kings' would be good." She commented almost making the quote marks at the title she shared with the other three Kings. This time it was me that raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize that that means _you_ will have to visit her too, right?" I commented and she groaned. She really didn't want to deal with the Oppai Dragon aka Red Dragon Emperor. I chuckled.

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Suddenly the smirk on my face turned much colder. "If our Game didn't teach him that lesson then I'll have to try harder." Even Seek seemed to be a little nervous at that.

"Things like that are what drives Azazel, you know?" She commented with a giggle. A giggle that seemed to warm the ice-cold magic that flowed inside me.

"What can I say. All for the Sacred Gear research." I smirked and she just looked at me clearly amused.

"It doesn't have anything to do with it scaring people away from me with the fact that my boyfriend would be a Longinus holder, does it?"

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked faking confusion. She just shook her head at me.

"Just eat and shut up."

"Yes, dear."

**[}-o-{]**

"Isn't it great, Dovray? We are going to be uncles." I said while wiping a nonexistent tear from the corner of my eye.

"It is, brother. I'm so proud." He said doing the same thing.

"Big bro! Dovray!" Shouted a thoroughly embarrassed Liam while Lucie looked so red that I was almost worried about her health. The Bishop and I shared a look and chuckled together. The rest of the males at the table did the same while the girls giggled.

We had just been given a recount of how their first date had gone. Apparently, it went pretty well. They went to one of the restaurants Seek and I visited several times through our time together. It seemed they had been taking notes. And after that they spent their time in a park just relaxing together. Simple but effective for them from what we saw.

"Seth, stop teasing the little ones." Seek chided me. She didn't fool anyone though. She had a smile on her face and her lips twitched every so often as if trying to widen it even more.

"They grow so fast, don't they?" Trina continued. "It seems like yesterday when all they did was follow Seth around like lost puppies."

"They still do though." Leo commented with a smirk on his face.

"Like you are any different." Liam retorted narrowing his eyes at the silver haired boy before looking away and muttering. "Self-proclaimed Queen."

"Hey!" The boy protested. "I _will _be his Queen."

"I don't think you want to compete with Seek, little guy." Alan interrupted with a smirk as Leo sputtered.

"Why-I-But-That's not what I meant!" He all but shouted while turning beet red.

"Ah, teasing the little ones never gets old." I commented with a content sigh.

"You said it." Dovray nodded along.

"It just feels so right." Ayumi joined us while Seek just sighed shaking her head. The smile on her face made my grin even wider.

"Well. Xander, Brittney, it's your turn to wash the dishes." A groan and a resigned sigh were Dovray's answer. At that the rest of us started getting up. From the corner of my eye I saw Xander taking a sip from his glass as he got up.

"And no flirting." I called out as I left the room. The sound of him spitting his drink all over the table and Brittney's giggles were music to my ears. Everyone else started laughing at the Pawn's expense.

"Why do you do that so much?" Seek asked with a sigh as we went to her study. We would probably play a game of chess before going our separate ways with our routines.

"We don't do that so often." I protested. "And it feels really good, I can feel the closeness of everyone with those little byplays. It feels like what I think a family should." I explained with a fond smile.

"It… does kind of feel like that, I guess." She commented suddenly her mood seemed to drop. I sighed.

"Seek, it isn't your fault that I don't have a family." I reassured. "I should thank you really." I said. "You were the one to give me this big happy family." I said spreading my arms to signal the whole house. That seemed to bring her mood back up.

"I know. I just can't help but feel bad about it." She said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry about that." I waved my hand. When she opened the door of her study, we saw a circle shinning on her desk. I raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged at me before going to see what it was.

"It's Sona. Looks like she wants to visit." She informed me.

"Well, that's unusual." And it really was. Most of the time it was us who visited her and not the other way around. She had a lot of responsibilities with being the Student Council President, so it was easier for us to make time than for her.

"Sona, Tsubaki, what a pleasant surprise." "Good morning, it really _is_ a surprise. Is everything ok?" We greeted them.

"Likewise, Seekvaira." She said warmly while Tsubaki bowed. I shook my head. They were as serious as always. "Everything's fine, don't worry. We had some free time and I guessed we could visit. It's always you two that visit us."

"True, we were starting to worry that we were imposing on you with our visits." I said. Obviously, it was done as a joke. We knew she appreciated the company. Despite the fact that she lived together with Rias in the same town, I guessed it got a little out of hand with some of their more… knuckleheaded peerage members.

"Nonsense." She dismissed instantly. Tsubaki beside her smirked at her King.

"I do think she thoroughly enjoys you both beating her in chess." She commented much to her King's chagrin. "I think it's a novel experience after all this time as an unbeatable mind."

"Is Sona a chess masochist?" I joked and her cheeks turned pink.

"Seth, stop bothering out visits." Seek chided me.

"Yes, dear." I said still with a smirk plastered on my face. She shook her head while Tsubaki giggled and Sona huffed. "Now, come on. I can help you with a beating right now." I said signaling the chess board.

"I _can_ beat you." She said clearly irritated.

"Still hasn't even happened a handful of times." I dismissed her threat with a chuckle. She had managed to beat Seek and I a couple of times. But I say that almost literally. She had beaten me two times and Seek three. I was so proud of that fact.

"You'll see." She all but growled. Despite being as impassive as Seek most of the time, Sona did have her bouts of emotions here and there. Usually when something annoyed her, like right now, or embarrassed her, like her sister. "How is your project coming along Seekvaira?" She asked to shift the conversation topic from her defeats. I continued chuckling silently as we started playing.

"I received confirmation from the higher ups from the pantheon." Seek informed her. "I believe they are mostly curious about the process. Hephaestus has been constantly talking with Ajuka about the Evil Pieces from what he tells us."

"His curiosity is understandable." Tsubaki said nodding.

"And how about your wolf project?" I asked making my move. "I still think you are lying and secretly plotting to trade me with Seek." I joked goodheartedly. She just glared at me.

"We are still in the talk process." Sona said ignoring the second part of my speech. "I'm positive about what their eventual answer will be though."

"I hope you are finally going for some power." I said suddenly serious. "I get that all you want is potential teachers for your school and not warriors. But considering that the school's focus point is Rating Games, you'll need warriors to teach." I explained. "That's not even mentioning Khaos Brigade. You'll need something to defend yourself with." I warned.

"I… Understand." She admitted slowly. "And I'm working on that. Beside our recruitment projects, Azazel has been working with us. He says he may be able to give my peerage members some of his Artificial Sacred Gears eventually." I hummed.

"That's good to know." I replied. "But seriously, you should consider your sister's proposal." She groaned.

"Not this again." She started before shutting up at my expression.

"I'm serious, Sona." I said looking directly into her eyes. "I get that you are embarrassed by the whole magical girl thing and all. But working with your sister has been great for my training." I explained. "And that's not even mentioning that you have similar styles, so she could help you even more."

"I know… I truly do, it's just…" She trailed off not looking at me. I sighed.

"Well, you know the offer will always be there." She nodded at me and we drifted off to other topics. Mostly her school and how our groups could work together on it. After we had offered our support, it had become practically a joined project for both peerages. Sona was already working on getting Trina to teach Senjutsu. She had pretty much convinced the girl when she said she could teach music too to help the students relax a bit.

"You do know that you _have_ to visit Rias eventually, don't you?" Sona said after a while. Seek groaned again and I grimaced looking away. Sona and Tsubaki though, looked highly amused.

"I was planning to do so later this week… maybe." I admitted still not looking at them. "Although, being honest, I don't fancy dealing with the Oppai Dragon." Tsubaki chuckled while Sona just smirked.

"I deal with him on a daily basis." She said.

"And I pity you for that." I said solemnly. After that I took a deep breath in. "I shall deal with it. The sacrifices I make for my King." Seek swatted the back of my head.

**[}-o-{]**

Some days after that I found myself standing in Kuoh Academy. I had finally given in and decided to visit the Gremory group. It wouldn't do to piss them off just because it was annoying to deal with the pervert. I just hoped he wouldn't piss me off too much.

Dovray had been kind enough to make me a necklace that hid the fact that my eye was damaged with a little illusion for when I had to move on the mundane world. It consumed my magic to maintain the effect but it wasn't that much of a pain, just annoying. Besides that, I had a simple dark green shirt and black jeans with black sneakers.

I was currently waiting for the Gremory group just outside the building Sona had pointed out for me. Apparently, they went there just after school to do their Devil business. So, I just leaned against the wall right next to the entrance door.

Soon I started to see the students leaving the school or going to their respective clubs. I vaguely heard them whispering about me, or so I deduced as they kept sending discreet and not-so-discreet glances my way. I guessed there would be a new rumor in the school. Sona had idly told me about the rumor mill of this school being overly active. From what I was seeing, I believed her.

"So, you finally came." I turned to see the Gremory heiress looking positively amused. "Finally decided to stop avoiding us?" She asked raising an eyebrow and keeping a smirk on her face.

"You didn't visit us either." I pointed out not phased in the least.

"At least we have an excuse." She countered.

"I have a job you know?" It was my turned to raise an eyebrow at her. "I work with Serafall on her show." I told her and she looked baffled.

"You? Why-why would you join the show?" She asked disbelievingly. Seemed she didn't know that. Probably didn't follow the show or the news about it. She was sure to think it was stupid, same as Sona had thought before. Shame on both of them.

"It's an amazing workout, getting to spar with a Maou." I commented. "Can we go in?" I asked turning to the people that were trying pretty hard to eavesdrop on our conversation. She nodded.

"Sure, follow me." And like that I proceeded to walk just behind her with her Queen besides me. The rest of the group wasn't there just yet. I noticed that Himejima kept sending an odd look my way when she thought I wasn't looking.

"Well." I started once we got into their club room. It reminded me of our living room. Lots of space to relax and the teleportation circle in a corner. The only difference was the desk on a side. "I don't think we've been introduced formally. Seth Jerome, Seekvaira Agares's Queen." I said while bowing to them. "Please, treat me well from now on."

"Rias Gremory, heiress to the House of Gremory. Likewise." She said formally returning the bow, albeit not as deep as mine.

"Akeno Himejima, Rias Gremory's Queen. Treat me well from now on, Seth-kun." The raven-haired girl said with a sultry voice. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, I'm taken." I said quickly. We didn't need a Wind Barrage accident when Seek eventually decided to visit with me. Gremory started pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Ignore her." The crimson-haired girl said in a tired voice. "She likes to tease a lot."

"Hm." I hummed in understanding, ignoring the pout of the Queen. "I'll keep that in mind. I'm just warning though. Seek won't be too happy if that happens when she comes to visit."

"Talking about Seekvaira. Where is she?" Gremory asked curiously. "I thought you would both visit together."

"She is currently working on a project of hers. A recruitment." I replied with a smile.

"Right, you still have space for some more people in your group." She said looking like she had swallowed a lemon whole. I knew why though. She was remembering that we beat her peerage, that was full, with ours being incomplete.

"Don't feel too bad." I tried to reassure her. "We work pretty hard in our training. Kind of like your cousin." I explained. "Although, he is in his own level at that. You get the idea." She nodded, but she didn't look better at all.

"It was just somewhat disappointing to lose like that, not once but twice." True, Sairaorg hadn't pulled any punches against her, figuratively and literally. Same for us really, my eye was proof of that.

"We are all relatively young Devils. It's even in the title of the tournament. A lot can change in a Devils long life." It was true. What was a couple of years when we lived for thousands?

"True." She nodded looking deep in thought. Then her Queen took my attention coming in with a tray with tea cups for all of us and the members that weren't there yet. I had been starting to wonder why she was silent after our introduction.

"Thank you." I said taking a cup of tea with a polite smile that she returned.

"Would you consider training with us?" The Gremory heiress said after a moment of silence. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't see why not." I simply replied. She beamed at me. "I mean, I already have spars with Sairaorg from time to time. And some of the others sometimes meet with his peerage for training too. I could bring some of the others with me. I'm sure Alan and Xander would love to spar with other swordsmen. And Trina could use some help with her Senjutsu. Same with Brittney and her Lightning magic." Her face lit up even more as I kept talking.

"We would love to work with you all." She said before her face turned uncomfortable. "We… have had to face Khaos Brigade in several occasions." She explained, I obviously knew already, but I let her continue. "I know you did too, so you probably understand. We need the power to continue living as we have been doing. To maintain our peace." I nodded solemnly in understanding.

"I would also love to work with _you_ in our magic." The Queen said while bowing down showing her cleavage suggestively. I raised an eyebrow at her. Was she also doing that to keep the mood from dropping too much? Maybe there was more to the teasing than it appeared.

"Certainly." I said immediately with a straight face. That seemed to surprise both of them as their eyes widened slightly. "So, should we work on some target practice." I said smiling innocently as a couple of circles appeared above me pointing at her.

"Maybe next time." The Queen replied quickly standing straight. I chuckled to myself as Gremory giggled. I did notice there was a strange gleam in her eyes. It made me a bit nervous.

"We are here, Buchou."

"… Good afternoon." Came from behind me and I turned to see the Knight, Yuuto Kiba, and the Rook, Koneko Toujou, arriving to the room.

"Welcome, Yuuto, Koneko." Gremory said warmly, the previous serious mood forgotten. "We have a guest today." They both turned to me.

"Good afternoon. As you know, I'm Seth Jerome." I introduced myself again while they did the same as they greeted me. After that the rest of their peerage starting arriving and I had to keep doing the same thing with each one. It was annoying, but I had to for the sake of formality.

"I've been waiting to see you again." Said the Pawn, Hyoudou Issei also known as the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Oh." I started with a raised eyebrow. "And why is that?" I asked curious. I just hoped he wasn't angry from our Rating Game.

"I wanted to thank you." He said bowing deeply. Now both my eyebrows were up. I didn't expect that at all. "I wasn't taking my training seriously, neither our battles. You helped open my eyes to how weak I really was." He explained. "Thank you very much."

"Don't mention it." I said with a smile. That was a pleasant surprise. I certainly preferred to have a serious Red One on our side than the perverted one. Although, if my info was to be believed, he was still a pervert even if he was somewhat more serious now. "Some people need a wake-up call to understand the seriousness of the situation. I certainly did. I'm just glad I could give it to you in a controlled situation." I reassured him. He smiled warmly at me before a fire seemed to ignite in his eyes.

"I also wanted to ask-" Whatever he was going to say went past my ears as the flier in my pocked send me a pulse of magic. Taking it out I brought it to my ear.

[Seth, I need help.] And like that, a circle formed beneath me and I teleported away.

"I have to go, sorry." A flash of light and I disappeared. Seek needed me.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

Well, another light chapter. From now on things are going to start happening.

Chapters may come out slower from now on though. I seem to be having problems writing lately. I have the ideas, and I have the time, but as I sit down to write I can't seem to focus. It's annoying as fuck too because I have been getting amazing feedback for all my series and I'm not able to god damn write even wanting to.

Anyway, I want to thank to everyone that has reviewed this series or any other of my series. You are all amazing.

In case someone wants to know. Next update should be for The Mind Dweller.

**See you.**


	3. Titaness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**Titaness**

As I appeared where Seekvaira was supposed to be I was received by three figures. First and foremost, Seek, she appeared to be just fine contrary to my expectations, that was a relief. Second, her recruit in all his gigantic glory. He stood easily at double my height with the legs covered in fur and hooved feet. His upper body looked just like Sairaorgs but even bigger and his head was that of a bull. Count on Seek to try and recruit a minotaur as her first beside Iorek. Maybe she found it easier when they were beasts, or part beast at least.

The third presence however, was the one that stood out more. A woman that could take anyone's breath away. She had a shade of blond hair that reminded me strikingly to Seek's. Her eyes seemed to change color so fast that it was difficult to follow. It stopped a lot on pink, I noticed. But the most distinguishable aspect of hers was her power. She seemed to radiate power like the sun radiates light and heat. I sighed.

"Seek, what trouble did you get us into this time?" I asked somewhat exasperatedly. She pouted at me.

"Why do you instantly assume we are in trouble?" As an answer I just lifted an eyebrow at her. She continued her pout.

"Anyway, how's it going big guy?" I waved at the minotaur who had his head tilted in confusion. "Are you part of the family already?" I asked and he gave some kind of grunt that I decided to take as an affirmative. "Welcome then." I said extending my hand for a shake.

He stared at it for a moment before taking it and exerting all his strength on it. I smirked. A somewhat pained grunt accompanied a flinch on his part followed. I'm sure he thought I was a weakling. Bad luck for him. And I didn't even have to channel the wolves.

"You are pretty strong. Your plan will go well, Seek." I commented.

"When do they go wrong?" She asked smugly and I shook my head.

"Did you do it already?" I asked.

"I was about to when our… surprise visit decided to appear." And at that we both turned to the woman that seemed to be watching everything happening with amused eyes. "She just appeared out of nowhere and asked me to call you."

"I see." I said simply. There was no need to ask _why_ she decided to obey the woman. That kind of power could only be radiated by a leader of pantheon or close. And considering where we were. "What can I do for you, mi Lady?" I asked politely with a slight bow. She didn't seem to be too stuck up anyway.

"No need for that, young man." She dismissed my formality with a wave of her hand. "And it's Aphrodite, just Aphrodite, no need for the Lady part." Seek's and my eyes widened slightly. "Out of curiosity, what do I look like to you?"

"Like a beautiful woman." I said simply. Nobody would be stupid enough to call the goddess of beauty anything else. She giggled.

"I meant my hair and eye color, things like that." She clarified, she seemed to find everything about us highly amusing for some reason, or she was just generally happy. I tilted my head at the question, before it clicked.

"Ah, I see." I said, no answering the question.

"So, your appearance changes according to who looks at you?" Seek asked what was in my mind.

"Exactly." Replied a pleased Aphrodite. "So, are you going to answer or are you just evading because your girlfriend is standing right beside you?" She dared and I just smiled softly.

"Blond hair. Your eyes are pink more often than not." I said simply. Seek turned beet red instantly. Aphrodite let out another round of giggles that seemed send a wave of pleasure through my nerves. Seek didn't seem to have better luck. The minotaur for his part either wasn't affected or was much more inconspicuous than we thought.

"Well, with that out of the way." The goddess continued. "I have a little offer from Olympus to you, young man." My eyes narrowed.

"I'm no one to turn down a gift from the Lords and Ladies of the Greek Pantheon." I said instantly. "But to what do I owe the honor of such gift?" She just rolled her eyes.

"You are allowed to be suspicious, you know?" She said with a dry tone. "We know how that sounds coming out of nowhere."

"So?" I just said when it was clear that it didn't matter how I spoke.

"Truth is…" She trailed off, clearly uncomfortable with what she had to say. "Couldn't you just accept it?" She complained and pouted with an expression that would make most cave. Seek's pout was more powerful though. "Well, I tried." She sighed. "Truth is that we think Hades is working against us."

"Khaos Brigade?" I asked instantly with my eyes narrowed once again. All the answer I got was a nod.

"And we can't do anything about it. He isn't just the god of the dead, he is the god of the Realm of the Dead. If he isn't there the reapers will go wild and the souls will run rampant." She explained. "So, we can't deal with him even if he is a traitor. The most we can do is watch him closely but even with that he can do a lot of damage."

"And you are telling us this because…" I trailed off. Everything made sense, but I still didn't know where I stood in all this.

"Easy, most pantheons are controlled by strict laws that stop us from interfering too much with the world. That isn't the case with yours. Angels have laws they have to follow in order not to fall, Fallens are being particularly peaceful lately, too engrossed in their Sacred Gear research. But you Devils, you are free to do as you please and you have already stood against Khaos Brigade more than once." She continued her explanation. "So, after long deliberation and a conversation with a certain Fallen, we decided to give you something to aid you in your fight." _'Azazel, what the hell did you get me into?'_ My thoughts seemed to be mirrored by Seek's if her expression was anything to go by.

"And that aid is?" I asked this time.

"If you would?" She just asked in return as she extended her arm, urging me to take it. I looked at Seek who seemed to be thinking fast, I could almost see the gears turning in her head. Finally, she nodded at me.

"I'll go back with him." She signaled the minotaur. "See you later." Before she could turn around, I took her arm and drew her in to kiss her cheek.

"I'm glad nothing bad happened." I told my flustered girlfriend. "See you later." And with that said I took the goddess's arm. A flash of pink light later we were both standing on the beach of an island, or at least it looked like it. Turning to Aphrodite, I lifted an eyebrow.

"Follow me." She said without even looking in my direction. I silently followed her order as we walked through the beach and into a path that went through the forest at the edge of the sand. We continued silently traveling through the island for a few minutes until a cave appeared in front of us. "Would you kindly come out?" Aphrodite asked softly. "I have arrived with your ticked to freedom."

A moment after she said that a girl came out the cave. She had caramel hair and almond colored eyes, but the most striking thing was that she seemed just as beautiful as the goddess that stood beside me and even more powerful. She wore a white sleeveless Greek dress with a low circular neckline. The cloth was trimmed with gold that seemed to shine especially bright under the sun's light.

"Is this another mockery?" The girl told Aphrodite bitterly, to which the latter's eyes softened. "It's been so long since the last time someone made that joke."

"It's not a joke." Aphrodite said resolutely. "The gods have decided to let you out, although…" She trailed off. "I must say that the circumstances won't be the ones you would like."

"Oh." The girl raised a skeptical eyebrow before her eyes turned to me. "Your new boy toy has something to do with this or are you just showing him around?" I would have protested that accusation but decided to just kept my mouth shut. If she was truly stronger than Aphrodite then I didn't want to piss her off more than she already was.

"He isn't mine." Did Aphrodite sound disappointed? "But he is the one that can free you." She continued. I turned to her with a confused expression. "As you know, since the Titan War we can't let you out of this island."

"I've been told enough times, thank you very much." The girl snapped angrily. Aphrodite just nodded before continuing.

"Exactly. However, we found a way around it." The goddess declared to which the caramel-haired girl's eyes darted in her direction staring intently at her.

"So?" Was all she said, visibly containing her eagerness. I was trying to locate who she might be, but considering that a lot of the participants of the Titan War had been imprisoned all over the world, she could be anyone.

"He has a Sacred Gear that imprisons any of his slayed foes' souls." Aphrodite said signaling me. Oh, she wasn't going to suggest what I thought she was goi- "If he killed you, your soul would go inside him and you would go wherever he goes."

"Em, Lady Aphrodite-"

"I accept." The girl said instantly. I turned to her with an incredulous expression. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to get out of here. Whatever is better than this prison."

"The Crow thinks that after the holder of your Gear dies, all souls go to where they should. In case of an immortal, like a God or a Titan, they would just reform as they normally would after killed. After whatever time it takes them to do so, obviously." Aphrodite explained me. "So, she isn't truly getting out, just trading prisons for a limited period of time. In theory, it doesn't go against the laws that keep her here."

"In theory?" The girl and I asked instantly. Aphrodite sighed.

"First, is the fact that your Sacred Gear may not even be able to kill her." She pointed out. "Second, is the fact that it may not be able to hold the soul at all. And third, it may not be the loophole we think it is and you would be imprisoned together with her in here after taking her soul."

"And I should risk it because?" I asked next.

"Azazel says that if the first two things happen without problem, the third is the less likely to be a problem." She explained. She didn't look like she liked it more than I.

Azazel was a genius when it came to Sacred Gears, but even he didn't know everything. I took a flier out of my pocket. Two, in fact. I called with both at the same time.

"Seth?" Asked Seek trying to hide her worry. A second later her reply was echoed by Ajuka. I took a minute to explain to both the situation while I heard Aphrodite talking to the girl behind me. Probably explaining why this was happening.

"Azazel's theory makes sense to me." Ajuka said in the end.

"But what about the possibility of-" Seek started before the Maou interrupted her.

"Then Seth can let her soul pass on and reform. Can't he?" I felt like punching myself in the face. How had I forgotten that possibility? Being totally truthful, it had been a long time since I last had done that. My slayed foes tended to be specially annoying, so I mostly let the wolves, and occasionally Walburga or Filo, take care of them. I let out a tired sigh.

"Sorry for wasting your time, Ajuka." I said apologetically. Truly, I had called a Maou thinking I had a big decision to make and it ended up being something so silly. He waved my apology off.

"Don't worry. Even the best forget things sometimes." He reassured me. "And I wasn't aware of that part of Azazel's research, sly bastard." He said and I could practically _hear_ the challenging smirk on his face. His rivalry with Azazel was getting worse and worse. They really were a pair of competitive scientists. "Do tell me how it ends, ok?"

"Will do."

"I feel stupid too. I had also forgotten until Ajuka pointed it out." Said a clearly calmer Seek after the Maou cut the connection.

"Yeah, well. I'll see you as soon as this is over. However it turns out." I told her.

"See you." And with that the connection cut too. When I turned around both the goddess of beauty and the girl were staring at me. The girl seemed to be in an especially good mood, which was quite the contrast with her bitter and snappy attitude from before.

"Ready? I can't wait to get out of this thrice be damned island." She said, her expression didn't do anything to hide the fact that what she said was true.

"Right." I said slowly. "Just before we do that, who are you?" I asked awkwardly. We had had all this conversation and I still didn't know who she was.

"Calypso, daughter of Atlas." She said instantly. And my mouth fell open. A Titaness. An honest to Maou Titaness. I turned to Aphrodite and she was smirking at me.

"Surprise." She said mockingly. "Never let it be said that the Greek don't uphold their alliances." I turned to Calypso.

"You are sure of-"

"Yes!" She all but screamed. "I have been in here for so long I've probably gone mad a couple of times. The only company I get are occasional heroes that arrive to the island, but they all have to leave pretty quickly. The destiny the Fates condemned me to, solitude." She said bitterly.

"Then, let's get this over with." I said while Aphrodite took a step back and Calypso stood where she was looking like she didn't know what to do to accelerate the processes. In a moment my body was covered in a now very familiar black coat with green details. A scythe appeared in my hand.

"The Lord…" The Titaness muttered under her breath while the Goddess seemed to pale slightly.

[Balance Breaker: Reaper of Souls]

"I hope you have fun with the others, Calypso." I said plainly and before she could utter a word, I was behind her with the scythe on the other side of my body still held in my right arm. The cut I had made on her body slowly appeared but strangely enough, no blood came out. Instead her body seemed to turn into golden dust and slowly it flew on the air towards the scythe. As the last speck disappeared, I thought aloud to my souls. _'Calypso?'_

'_I'm here.'_ Was her answer and I turned to the goddess. However, before I could tell her that it had worked a squeal interrupted my thoughts. _'Oh, aren't you the most adorable thing ever?!'_ Her voice shouted.

'_Guys?'_ I asked confused. Laura was the one to give me an answer. _'She is squeezing the life out of Narcissa, boss.'_

'_I would never kill such a cute little thing!'_ Replied an offended Calypso. I could only shake my head at that. Whatever I expected from getting Calypso's soul, this wasn't it.

"It's done." I told the goddess.

"Congratulations. Your Sacred Gear is officially a Longinus as of right now." The goddess said smiling at me and I couldn't help but grin back. I hadn't even considered that. I had a Longinus.

It didn't mean as much as it did for what most people would have thought though. It meant more to me as proof that I had come this far in my life than as title of being a Longinus holder. I had raised it from a low-class Sacred Gear all the way up to Longinus. Just as I had raised myself and we had raised the group all the way up to second most powerful young Devils.

"I'll tell the others that you are grateful for our aid." The goddess said smugly.

"Please, do so. If you ever need help with something, don't hesitate to call." She waved off my offer calmly.

"Deal with Khaos Brigade and whatever trouble Hades is up to and we are even, young Devil." She said smiling at me. "Now, I think our business here is over, isn't it?"

"It seems so."

"Take care, Seth Jerome, and good luck in the battles ahead." She said, it was a disturbingly ominous line that one. She truly expected difficult battles to come our way. "I'm sure this won't be the last of the Greek that you'll see." That was said looking to a side. When I turned, I only got a glimpse of a small reptilian tail.

"Should I be worried?" She shook her head.

"No, I believe it's actually the opposite. See you next time, young Devil." And with a flash of pink she disappeared. Taking a moment to look around the clearing where we had stood all that time, I organized my thoughts after the surprise that I had received. After that, I took out a flier and teleported to the house.

**[}-o-{]**

"Big bro is so cool…" Lucie said while looking at the moving form of an Ice made Calypso. I was sitting lazily on the side with Laura and Walburga. It had been some time since I had developed the human constructs for the latters and it didn't take too long to tweak one for the Titaness. The reason they didn't come out often was because for them the mindscape was better.

There wasn't a problem with the constructs per se, but they couldn't do much with Ice bodies. Magic was out of the question, and while they could use all their senses it was still troublesome to grab and touch things when your fingers were made of Ice. The constructs were definitely better for the wolves and Filo.

"Big bro is unfair. How are we supposed to keep up?" Liam pouted with much the same expression as Leo right next to him. It was funny how much the two bickered when they were so similar.

"With training little bro. Good old training." I said dismissively. "Look at Aegeus, he has the drive." I pointed at the new addition to the peerage, Aegeus. He was currently competing with Iorek, both of them trying to push the other back with the minotaur grabbing the behemoth by the horns. We had given him the name after noticing that he acted much the same as Iorek. It was a Greek name that meant protector apparently. Seek was the one to come up with it.

The big guy had used up Seek's four remaining Pawns, leaving just one Knight Piece as unused. While we would have liked it if he used one or two less pieces it was still within expectation. Seek had decided that while having a full peerage of sixteen would be great, we lacked true power in our group. So far, the only heavy-hitters were Iorek, Liam, Ayumi and me. Alan, Dovray, Trina and Xander were the technique and speed types while Seek, Lucie and Brittney were the magical support with Dovray being able to fill that role too if needed.

Even with that line up we still lacked resistance. The only ones that could take on a nasty hit and shrug it off were Iorek and me. We needed a bit more power and endurance in the team. And so, Seek came up with the idea of recruiting a minotaur. After she recruited a Knight of some kind, the team would be pretty balanced. Some would say that we lacked in the magical department, but that was only partly true as Liam and I could hold our ground in purely magical duels. I was technically a more powerful magician than the others, so there's that.

"Talking about training, Seth." Alan said from the side and I sighed. I couldn't say the word training anymore when near him or Xander because they instantly tried to get a spar with me.

"Fine, call Xander."

"I'm right here." The Pawn said from my other side. With another sigh, I made my way to a clearing so that we could have a light spar. Calypso followed us curiously with the admiring figure of Lucie right behind her. I chuckled. The little girl had been pretty impressed by the fact that I now had the soul of a Titaness in my Gear. I believed that my brain was still processing that fact and that was why I wasn't too shocked. Or maybe I had gotten used to weird shit happening around us.

A couple of minutes later I was lazily swinging the chains in circles while the swordsmen were panting on the ground.

"That was fun guys." I said as I vanished my Sacred Gear.

"Seth will always be a monster."

"True."

I just chuckled as they groaned and huffed trying to get up. I had driven myself to the ground for a long time to be a 'monster'. Alan knew it more than Xander. It was nice to be able to relax a bit since the tournament. Which didn't mean I wasn't improving. My spars with Sairaorg and work with Serafall made sure of that.

"I'll go with Seek for a bit. See you later guys." I waved over my shoulder receiving various replies from everyone outside.

"Had fun?" My girlfriend said as I entered her study.

"Yeah, it's always fun to play around with the young ones." I smiled at her. She kept her gaze on the papers on her desk.

"You were hiding something earlier." It was a statement not a question. I sighed.

"Yes." I admitted instantly. We could read the other too easily to try and hide something. "She had fringes of black… and her eyes were also violet pretty often."

"So… Sona?" She asked. Her face didn't give anything away. Or at least, it wouldn't for most people.

"I guess?" I replied lightly. "Don't care really. I love you and only you, Seek."

"I don't think I have to remind you that this isn't human society. That's not much of a problem." She commented.

"Do you _want_ me to go after other girls? Wow Seek, I didn't you were into-" A Wind blade hit me in the face. It felt like a tap.

"Idiot." She said with light pink dusting her cheeks. I raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm just trying to say-"

"I know what you are trying to say, Seek." I interrupted softly. "Even if it was the case. I would discuss it with you and you know it. Anyway, I'm not being with anyone else anytime soon."

"I wouldn't… you know… feel less…" She said, looking around erratically. I sighed tiredly.

"Seek." I said curtly and she closed her mouth. "Don't worry. I understand. But you still have problems being in a relationship with just me. Adding more to that would just pressure you." Her expression turned sour.

"So, you are giving up because of me?" She said bitterly while looking down.

"We live for thousands of years, Seek. I'm not even sure if there's something there." I continued softly. "There's no hurry. And you are more than enough for me to be happy." I smiled at her and she answered with a weak one of her own.

I sighed. If left alone the idea would eat her from the inside for days. I stood up and walked around her desk. As she was about to open her mouth, I turned her head with my fingers and kissed her. Her eyes widened before slowly closing. Her soft lips started gently answering to mine. A couple of minutes later I separated from her and leaned my forehead on hers as I looked into her pink eyes.

"Feeling better?"

"I love you, Seth."

"And I you, Seek. And I you."

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

Yes, I'm taking my sweet sweet time with this relaxing chapters, sue me. But don't you worry action and drama fans, shit is about to go down real soon.

**What do you think about the new additions?** With Calypso we now have five of the seven Sins covered, although only two have appeared on the story. As you know, now there's the Pack, Walburga, Laura, Filo and now Calypso. I have plans for one more and the last one… I'm still deciding. All the chosen ones already have a Sin assigned to them. If you are curious, the remaining one is Greed.

And god damnit, **my head is a mess. **Lately I can't concentrate in a story for long if it's not The Unknown Character, sometimes not even then. My head just keeps bombarding me with ideas for new or existing stories. It's like a forced brainstorming, last night I couldn't even sleep. It got to the point that I started writing a new series just to get the ideas out of my head. So, I may as well announce that **Project Gamer** exists. Although it may not see the light of day anytime soon if at all.

**See you.**


End file.
